Belly of the Whale
Belly of the Whale is a song done by The Newsboys. It plays during the credits of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Lyrics (Original version) Up to my ears In bitter tears. Can't believe I've sunk this low As I walk the plankton Inner sanctum. Got outta Dodge Sailed on a bon-less Bon voyage. You said North I headed South Tossed overboard. Good Lord, that's a really large mouth... '' ''I'm sleeping with fishes here, In the belly of the whale. I'm highly nutritious here, In the belly of the whale. Bad food, lousy atmosphere. I don't wanna bellyache. How long is this gonna take? Woke up this morning kinda blue, Thinking through that age-old question: How to exit a whale's digestion? It might behoove me to be heaved. Head out like a human comet. Hm, I wonder what rhymes with comet? I'm sleeping with fishes here, In the belly of the whale. I'm highly nutritious here, In the belly of the whale. I'm ready to reappear. I don't wanna bellyache. Lord, how long's this gonna take? End times, they come rolling around. Enzymes, they come breaking us down to the core. The good Lord grants we all get a second chance. I'm one of the dishes here, In the belly of the whale. They say I'm delicious here, In the belly of the whale. Lord, please make him chuck it all. It's a gut call In the belly of the whale. I'm in the belly of the whale. In the belly of the whale. I'm in the belly. In the belly of the whale. I'm in the belly of the whale. In the belly of the whale. I'm in the belly... In the belly of the whale In an underwater jail It's a tight squeeze It's a-gettin' to me, But it's roomie Than the tail. Hey, sailor, Got my flow free Like a salmon to the sea From the L.A. Symphony. I'm a paddleboat Paddlin' in their wake, A fake free-styler, But my unemployment pays. I'm avoiding cliches Like "whale of a tale" stale Or "you can't keep A good man down,"'Cause you can And I've been there, man. But I've been expectorated. I'm elated! I'm free like Willie! Happy Day! Oops, That's a bit of a cliche. In the belly... Lyrics (Soundtrack version) Up to my ears In bitter tears. Can't believe I've sunk this low As I walk the plankton Inner sanctum. Got outta Dodge Sailed on a bon-less Bon voyage. You said North I headed South Tossed overboard. Good Lord, that's a really large mouth... '' ''I'm sleeping with fishes here, In the belly of the whale. I'm highly nutritious here, In the belly of the whale. Bad food, lousy atmosphere. I don't wanna bellyache. How long is this gonna take? Woke up this morning kinda blue, Thinking through that age-old question: How to exit a whale's digestion? It might behoove me to be heaved. Head out like a human comet. Larry: Guys, you might not wanna rhyme with comet. I'm sleeping with fishes here, In the belly of the whale. I'm highly nutritious here, In the belly of the whale. I'm ready to reappear. I don't wanna bellyache. Lord, how long's this gonna take? End times, they come rolling around. Enzymes, they come breaking us down to the core. The good Lord grants we all get a second chance. I'm one of the dishes here, In the belly of the whale. They say I'm delicious here, In the belly of the whale. Lord, please make him chuck it all. It's a gut call In the belly of the whale. I'm in the belly of the whale. In the belly of the whale. I'm in the belly. In the belly of the whale. I'm in the belly of the whale. In the belly of the whale. I'm in the belly... In the belly of the whale In an underwater jail It's a tight squeeze It's a-gettin' to me, But it's roomie Than the tail. Hey, sailor, Got my flow free Like a salmon to the sea From the L.A. Symphony. I'm a paddleboat Paddlin' in their wake, A fake free-styler, But my unemployment pays. I'm avoiding cliches Like "whale of a tale" stale Or "you can't keep A good man down,"'Cause you can And I've been there, man. But I've been expectorated. I'm elated! I'm free like Willie! Happy Day! Oops, That's a bit of a cliche. In the belly... Trivia *In the Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack and the Newsboys' 2007 compilation "Greatest Hits", the Newsboys' background vocals during the rap section were removed. *There is a version of the song where Larry says "Guys, you might not wanna rhyme with comet”. Category:Songs Category:2000s Songs